


In the Eye

by sugahbutt



Series: Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, They're gay for each other, hopefully it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahbutt/pseuds/sugahbutt
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but I found this pretty cool prompt online, hope you like it.It has become a habit for Harry and Draco to look at each other in the Great Hall while the other isn't looking, just to make sure that the other is there. But one day when they're doing this their eyes meet.OR, 5 times EACH that one of them stares at the other while the other is oblivious and 1 time they look each other in the eye.





	1. First Year

1a.

It was the morning after they had been sorted into their houses; Harry into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin. Harry had felt something for the other boy that he couldn't place, nor did he want to. SO, he went for the nest best thing, alienating the possibility of friendship with him altogether. He was eating his breakfast with his new friend, Ron, and Ron's older brothers when he felt the need to look for the Slytherin boy. The need came so quick, and so strong, that he had no other choice than to raise his head from his plate and allow his eyes to scan the entirety of the Great Hall.

After a few ticks his eyes land on the blonde Slytherin boy and he almost felt the need to let out a sigh. Whether it would be a sigh of relief of otherwise he couldn't exactly tell. He didn't let his eyes linger though. As soon as they found the Slytherin boy they looked back down to the plate filled with food in front of him as he was pulled back into the conversation happening around him.

"So, Harry," Fred, or George, Harry couldn't exactly tell the difference between the two yet, asks with a wide smirk plastered onto his face. "have you met anyone interesting here, yet?" He adds, as if he has caught on to something that Harry isn't even aware of himself yet.

"Huh? I think everyone here is interesting." Harry answers honestly and with a shrug of his shoulders, as he had never been around so many vibrant and different personalities all at once before.

"Leave him be." Percy snaps at the twin who asked Harry that question, knowing what he was getting at without having been fully attentive to the conversation. "What class are you most looking forward to?" He asks Harry, instantly changing the subject, as a few more of the First years who are sitting near them, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan for example, join in the conversation.

1b.

Draco wasn't interested in the other Slytherins sitting near him. He wasn't interested in them or the stupid conversations that they were having. He had only found interest in one person since he came to Hogwarts. And that was none other than the infamous Harry Potter himself. Though, he shouldn't be as interested as he is, as the other boy refused his offer of friendship. He couldn't help it though. It irked him that the most famous boy in contemporary European Wizarding history had been raised by muggles and refused to be friends with him. He, Draco Malfoy, had never been refused something in his life. Not by his father, and definitely not by his mother, who had, and still does, spoiled him rotten when he was younger.

"Draco?" A girl named Pansy Parkinson asks, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He basically snaps at the other first year, not looking at her as his eyes dance around the room trying to find the Gryffindor that has constantly been on his mind since the previous night..

"Nothing, never mind." Pansy asks, as she can tell when she isn't wanted, as Draco's eyes fall on the Gryffindor boy.

Jealousy wells up in Draco as he sees Harry laughing with Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and few of First Year boys. He instantly shuts those thoughts down, knowing that he is meant to be in Slytherin and that he is meant for more than to associate with blood traitors or mud-bloods. Or that's what his father tells him.


	2. Second Year

2a.

It was their Second Year now. Hagrid had just been sent to Azkaban prison as the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened. Hermione had been petrified and Harry and Ron had never felt more lost since before they first came to Hogwarts over a year ago. Harry hadn't expected Hogwarts to be like this. He had hoped that it would have been better, safer, than what it has turned out to be. His relationship with Draco has only declined since their first meeting, but he still couldn't find a way to stop the need to make sure that he was in the Great Hall at every meal. He hadn't meant for it to become routine, but somehow, it had.

Before he would start eating at any meal, he would scan the room for Draco, and if the other boy wasn't in there he wouldn't eat until he got there. Which mostly happened during breakfast, as, surprisingly, Ron and him got there before most of the other students, as they would always leave their dorm almost as soon as they got up each morning. But they would find ways to pass the time, whether it be by playing games or just talking, they had always found something to do while they waited for the food and the other students to enter the Great Hall.

And during this meal it was no different. It was the first time since the three of them became friends that Hermione wasn't there eating dinner with Ron and Harry. Which threw both of the boys through a loop. As they both relied on her for more than they realized. Harry loaded his plate with as much food as he could fit before allowing his eyes to scan the Great Hall for a certain blonde haired Slytherin. He let out a noticeable sigh of relief when he found the other boy, but it almost instantly got stuck in his throat when he saw that Draco almost looked sad at the Slytherin table. Nothing was on his plate and he was looking down at the ground, resting his chin against the palm of his hand, not talking to any of the other Slytherins who are sitting around him.

"Harry. Harry?" Ron asks, worried about the sudden silence from his best friend.

"Huh?" Harry answers, getting snapped out of his thoughts, eyes drifting to look at his best friend.

"What're you looking at?" Ron asks, turning around slightly to try and see what his friend was looking at so intensely. 

"Nothing, nothing, I must have zoned out or something." Harry says, eyes drifting down to his plate, playing with his food as he does so.

"Oh, alright." Ron says, doing the same as Harry, both not being hungry, as all they want to do is get their friend back.

2b.

Draco had had, a not so great day, his father had sent him a letter saying that he needed to hurry and find who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, or he wouldn't like what would happen if he didn't. Draco and his father had never had the best relationship, sure, Draco looked up to his father, and admired him, but he had never truly loved him, not like how he loved his mother, Narcissa. His mother was the only one who he had ever known who he knew had his back, and would always have his back, no matter what happened, and for that, Draco was grateful. But, as Draco got older, his mother didn't treat him as such, always babying him and calling him 'her baby' and other cheesy nicknames that almost every mother gives their child. 

Almost subconsciously his eyes began to search the room for one boy, a Gryffindor, in particular. He had always found an odd sense of comfort in looking, and being near, the other boy. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, he had had what some would call an obsession with the Gryffindor boy, though, he had never said that to anyone, because he knew better than that. He knew that if anyone found out about his obsession with the other boy not only would his pride come into question, but his loyalty to the Slytherin house and his own family, and their allies and their importance to him would be questioned as well.

In their first year, Draco noticed, and he noticed quickly, that most relationships tended to stay within houses. Meaning that most people in Slytherin and Gryffindor would, typically, only be friends with people in Slytherin and Gryffindor exclusively. Though, some Slytherins and Gryffindors have become friends with people in Ravenclaw house and Hufflepuff house, as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses don't have rivalries with any of the other houses.

"Draco?" A second year boy named Vincent Crabbe asks, calling the blonde boy out of his thoughts just as his eyes land on the Gryffindor that he had been looking for for the past minute or so.

"What is it, Crabbe?" Draco snaps, eyes hardening as he looks over at the other Slytherin.

"Oh, uh, nothin'." Crabbe says stupidly, eyes lowering in slight shame before he continued eating his dinner.


	3. Third Year

3a.

"I can't believe that Sirius Black hasn't been caught yet, they know where he's coming, here! And he's coming for Harry Potter." Harry, Ron and Hermione hear another student say as they walk into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it's all Potter's fault that Dementors are hanging around the castle." A different student says as the trio walks towards the Gryffindor table.

"Don't listen to them, Harry." Hermione says softly, trying to comfort her friend, as they all sit in their somewhat usual places at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Ron adds, also trying to comfort Harry.

Harry remains quiet, not knowing what to say, as he feels that it IS his fault, though he knows that there's nothing that he's done himself that he was aware that he did that would make this happen. Hermione and Ron decide to leave the subject, knowing that if Harry had something to say, or wanted to say something, he would have by now, and they silently fill their plates with what they'll be eating for lunch.

Harry had begun to get a bad feeling as his eyes drifting through most of the faces in the Great Hall, looking for one in particular with no success. His stomach began to drop as he continued to search and he still couldn't find the blonde haired Slytherin that he was looking for. He had been on edge ever since Mr. Weasley told him to not go looking for Sirius Black at the Leaky Cauldron. No, he had been on edge since before that, since the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had pardoned him for using magic outside of Hogwarts. It seemed as though he had been on edge all summer, and just burst when his Aunt Marge came to visit.

He let out a sigh of relief as eyes land on a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Though, his eyebrow raises when he notices that Crabbe and Goyle seem to be in a rather animated conversation about something, which Draco seems to be trying rather hard to ignore, though Harry can't hear what exactly they're saying. His eyes stay locked on the blonde Slytherin, resting his head on his hand, almost as if he were beginning to daydream.

"Harry?" Hermione asks after she notices what, or who, Harry is looking at with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Harry asks, slowly pulling himself out of his thoughts, sitting up straight before he turns his attention over to Hermione.

"Did you get your permission slip for Hogsmeade signed?" Ron asks, expertly changing the subject, though, he didn't know what, or who, Harry had been staring at just a few moments before.

3b.

Draco had had enough of his Slytherin peers, they had been bugging and pestering him for days about how it was madness that Dumbledore assigned Hagrid to be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Yes, he knew that it was not a good decision, but he only knew, or thought that, because of what his father had told him about the oaf of a teacher in the first place. Draco had never had a bad experience with Hagrid personally, he even secretly liked the half-giant half-human, though, he would never admit that to any of his peers, and especially not his blood elitist father, Lucius Malfoy.

He had begun to loose his patience for those around him; especially his two oafish friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He hadn't wanted to come to dinner that night, not wanting to deal with those around him, but he knew that it would cause more of a scene if he weren't to go, so, in the end, he decided on going to dinner. Though, he wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the other Slytherins around him, as he knew that he would snap at them, whether they were being annoying or not, it just hadn't been his day that day.

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Pansy Parkinson whines from across the Slytherin table, brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail.

"No, no I'm not." Draco snaps harshly, elbow on the table as he's resting his jaw in the palm of his hand.

"Whatever." Pansy scoffs before turning and talking to the Slytherin boy next to her as Draco rolls his eyes, as Pansy is always trying to get his attention, no matter the situation, and it has begun to bother him slightly.

Draco lets out a mix of a sigh and a groan as Crabbe and Goyle begin to talk loudly about how it's an 'outrage' that Dumbledore is allowing Hargrid to actually teach them, though, Draco doesn't care enough to chime in, knowing that they're only saying this to get his attention. He set his eyes on the table, neither wanting to participate in the conversation that's going on next to him nor look around for a certain Gryffindor boy, though he knows that, subconsciously, he does want to do the latter, he just won't let himself.

He rolls his shoulders before he begins to fill his plate with the foods around him that he wants to eat, though, he doesn't add very much, as he normally doesn't eat much during meal times. Once his plate was filled with a rather small amount of food compared to the amounts of those around him, he settles down in his seat, slowing his actions as he begins to eat his meal as his eyes search the room for someone that he knows he shouldn't be looking for. Before taking his first bite of dinner, he makes it a priority to find the other boy, as if he wasn't able to eat unless he knew the other boy was in the Great Hall with him.

As soon as his eyes lock onto the other boy he feels, weirdly, relaxed before he begins to eat his dinner, now noticing that the conversations around him have died down as mostly all of the others at the Slytherin table begin to eat their dinner. He lets his eyes fall from the Gryffindor boy and look around the rest of the Great Hall, though, he doesn't notice anything that catches his attention as he continues to eat.


	4. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slightly longer chapter than normal, enjoy!

4a.

It was Harry and Draco's fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was in full swing, as the first task had just finished a few days prior, and Harry was beat. He was sick of almost everyone else in Hogwarts, other than Hermione and Ron, routing for the three other Triwizard Champions; Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. He was already sick of trying to figure out what each of that tasks are going to be, and how he needs to prepare for each of them. And he was especially sick of how Ron thought that it was his fault that his name was put into the Goblet of Fire.

He knew that it was odd that whenever something seemed to happen in Hogwarts, or in the Wizarding World as of late, that he was always, whether he liked it or not, was caught up in the middle of all of it. But he thought that Ron had gotten to know him well enough that he would never try to bring more attention to himself than absolutely necessary, especially if it included going against Dumbledore.

He didn't know why Ron had automatically assumed that it was his fault that his name ended up there, but he had gotten to angry at the accusation to actually fully talk to Ron about it in the first place. So, him and Ron were no longer speaking to one another while Hermione stayed on good terms with both of them, though she seemed to have taken more of Ron's side of the situation. Ron had begun to become closer friends with Seamus and Dean while Harry was either alone or spending time with Hermione or Neville.

He had never felt more alone in his life. Well, ever since he started going to school at Hogwarts that is. As, since day one, he's had Ron there by his side, and it was odd to no longer have that.

Though, one thing had stuck with him; looking for Draco during meals. It seemed as though that had become just as an important part of his life as either Ron or Hermione, though he would never admit that to anyone, let alone himself. He was supposed to hate the other boy, but, in reality, he felt the opposite of hate towards the blonde. It seemed to have moved its way into all meals, not just dinner.

At breakfast, his body almost refused to let him eat until the other boy was also in the Great Hall, sitting at the Slytherin table eating himself, and it was the same for both lunch and dinner. Even if Harry had wanted to eat when Draco wasn't in the Great Hall with him, it seemed as he wouldn't have an appetite, no matter what food was sitting in front of him, unless Draco was also in the room with him.

He assumed from the hushed talking around him that had happened ever since First Year that some of the other Gryffindors had picked up on his, 'habit', though, no one had ever mentioned it to him directly. Not even Ron or Hermione, and he KNEW that they knew, or he knew that at least Hermione knew, but, for as much slack as people give him, Ron isn't as stupid as he looks. Including when it comes to other people, ESPECIALLY Harry. But he knew that if either Ron or Hermione had brought it up to him he would have just denied it and told them that they were crazy, or something along those lines.

But, he was grateful. Grateful that his friends knew him well enough to not mention it until he himself was comfortable enough with himself and his emotions to bring it up on his own accord. Though, he had noticed, in retrospect of course, that Ron had tried to bring it up a few times before Hermione shot him down immediately and before Harry knew what he was hinting at. Though, there had been a handful of times over the past few years that he had been caught in the act by other Slytherins at Draco's table, which instantly caused him to become embarrassed and he hadn't looked up from his table until the meal was over.

It was in Harry and Draco's third year, within the week of the year, or sometime around then, and everything was going well. Harry, Ron and Hermione, though it was mostly just Harry and Hermione, had freed both Sirius and Buckbeak and they were both safe somewhere. Ron's leg had been steadily healing from where Sirius bit him, classes were going well, and all was well, for the most part.

Harry had been especially 'in tune' with his emotions, and in turn, he was painfully aware of the thoughts, especially the inappropriate ones, that went through his head each time that he saw Draco. And this time was no different, though, this time, he allowed his thoughts to get the better of him and carry him off into a daydream that was not, in the slightest, appropriate for school.

And, without being fully aware of his actions, had been staring at the previously mentioned Slytherin for a good five to ten consecutive minutes, and he had been caught dead in the act by Pansy Parkinson. Much to her delight and his agony. As, when she caught him the two made painfully awkward eye contact before Harry could basically see all of the dots connecting in Pansy's head before a sick smirk spread across her face, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes as she turned to whisper something into Draco's ear.

Harry had quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact when Draco would, and he had no doubt about this, look over at him before laughing and storing the information away for later use that would no doubt humiliate Harry for the rest of the week. Though, that never came, the humiliation nor did the loud laughing from the Slytherin that he had assumed would happen. It had seemed as though Pansy hadn't even told Draco that she had caught the Gryffindor boy staring at him.

4b.

Draco was tired. Tired of his father. Tired of his mother. Tired of Snape constantly breathing down his neck during the school year. Tired of other Slytherins. Tired of all of his 'friends' who are in Slytherin. And tired of having to act like someone that he isn't. This isn't something that he could express though, as he wasn't one who was a fan of either pain or discomfort. So he suffered in silence, and he had been ever since before he could remember. He was used to it, that and hiding away his own thoughts and emotions, especially from himself.

But one thing that he hadn't been able to hide from himself, no matter how hard he tried, were his feelings for a certain Gryffindor boy in his year. Even though everything that has happened between the two boys should make him feel the opposite of the way he does; he knows that there's no way that his feelings for the other boy will change, or nothing Draco could think of would change his feelings.

He could never admit this to anyone though, he would be made the laughing stock of the Slytherin house and he would no doubt never hear the end of it from either his father or his mother. So, even though he had admitted his feelings to himself he knew that he wouldn't be able to do so to anyone else. Well, that's until the end of his third year happened, and well, his mind got changed slightly.

It was the last week of his and Harry's Third Year and he was beyond ready for the school year to be over and for summer to begin. So he could get away from all of the other students at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter to be more specific. It was during dinner and he, per usual, was starring off at nothing, or maybe Harry, he couldn't exactly remember, but anyways, that's besides the point.

Pansy then proceeded to whisper something into his ear which made his cheeks and ears turn as red as the Gryffindor badge, or logo, or whatever someone prefers to call it, which made her and all of the Slytherins around him laugh, though no one but him and Pansy knew what made him turn that red. It wasn't that her comment was overtly sexually, or anything of that nature. It's just the fact that it had surprised him what she said and it had embarrassed him that they both knew that she was right, and there was no way that he could convince her otherwise.

Pansy had whispered, "Look, Potter's just as whipped as you are." and she did this while trying to contain her laughing all the same, which made Draco even more embarrassed that she found it as funny as she did.

Draco hadn't even been able to come up with a witty remark, or even an insult in response to the whisper. All he did was sit in his seat, beat red, with his mouth wide open with nothing to say as the Slytherins around him laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She had added, just as quiet as the first thing that she had said so only her and Draco could hear her, which Draco was internally grateful for, as he knew that, if she wanted to, she could have had that information around the entire school within a day, maybe less than that if she tried hard enough.

"Thank you." Draco had muttered quietly before he went back to his dinner, his face slowly returning to it's normal shade of pale white.

Though, unbeknownst, to Draco, this would not be the last he heard of his feelings towards Harry, especially from Pansy, who seemed to only be interested in that subject and that subject alone. And eventually, meaning by later on that night, both Pansy and Blaise knew about his more-than-friends, completely-different-than-'enemies' feelings towards the infamous Harry Potter. 

"So, Potter, huh?" Blaise had asked later that night, when it was only him, Pansy and Draco in the Slytherin common room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco answered, having decided that 'playing dumb' was the best thing to do.

"You know what I mean." Blaise had said, eyebrow raised, with a knowing look that had made Draco realize that he wasn't going to be able to get out of that conversation, at least not by playing dumb.

"Alright, fine, I don't hate Potter, far from it actually." Draco had scoffed, as he had gotten up from one of the couches in the common room just to begin pacing the length of the room, though, Draco can't remember why he did that, as he had never been known to pace when he got nervous or anxious, or anything like that.

"So? Why wouldn't you tell us?" Blaise had asked, and he had sounded slightly annoyed at the other Slytherin.

"What? Why would I tell you guys? Just so you could make fun of me for it? Yeah, no thanks." Draco had scoffed as he had placed his hands on his hips in a rather dramatic fashion.

"It's not exactly a surprise you know, and if we wanted to make fun of you for it, we would have started doing that years ago." Blaise had admitted, as everyone in the Slytherin house had found Draco's 'obsession' with Harry, so to speak, rather odd.

"He's right." Pansy had said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And even if we did want to make fun of you for it, we wouldn't. Why? Because we're your friends and, this may sound surprising to you, but we actually care about you." She had added, voice softened as she did so.

"Yeah, okay, well, now you know, I guess." Draco had shrugged, not knowing what else he should have, or could have said. "Just, if you two want to make fun of me for it, fine, I'm not exactly happy with my feelings either. But just, please, don't tell anyone else." He had added, knowing how bad it would have been, and still would be, if his feelings for the other boy were 'leaked'.

"We won't." Blaise promised, and Draco knew that he was being sincere.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Pansy promised, a soft smile had covered her face.

"Thank you." Draco had said, thankful that they were more understanding that he thought they would have been about the whole situation.


	5. Fifth Year

5a.

Harry had begun to hate Hogwarts. Not because of the other students, but because of the new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts; Dolores Umbridge. She worked for the Ministry of Magic, and everyone assumed that Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is the reason that she was sent to Hogwarts. Because he's insecure in the fact that Dumbledore, as well as Harry himself, have claimed that Voldemort has returned, when he does not believe it himself, or doesn't choose to believe it. He had begun to feel himself becoming cold on the inside, and getting angry, far too angry than was necessary, it almost concerned him, but that would mean that he would have to care, which, at the moment, he didn't, or he didn't care a whole lot to do anything about it. About the anger that always seemed to be there, the anger that he never knows what to do with. The anger that he tries to push to the outside of his mind, but no matter how hard he tries it always finds its way back to the front.

One morning, having woken up before all of the others in his dorm, he decided to go to breakfast early, this decision came after an hour of trying to fall back to sleep, which resulted in just an hour of him lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing. Pulling on a pair of slippers he left the dorm and headed to the common room, making sure to bring a cloak with him, as it had begun to get cold in the castle, and he would rather not eat breakfast shivering the entire time.

After successfully reaching the Great Hall, he notices, almost instantly, that only a few other students are in there, some are eating, while others, for some reason, have brought their homework to do while eating their breakfast. Being the first Gryffindor to sit down, he chooses close to the area where him, Ron and Hermione normally sit, as most people have sat in one general area their entire time at Hogwarts, and they don't like it when people up and change their seats, or the general area of where they sit.

A few, maybe ten or fifteen, minutes pass before Harry actually begins eating, he, for the most part, was just sitting at the table, absorbed in his own thoughts. A few moments after he begins eating Draco, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walk into the Great Hall, all three seeming to be paying their full attention to the conversation that they're currently having, sparing no time or attention to any of the other students in the Great Hall with them. Harry allows his eyes to follow the trio, as he has nothing else to entertain him, as they walk over to the Slytherin table, all sitting down where, Harry has noticed, are their usual spots, as if their names have been written at the places that they sit so they can remember exactly where it is that they should sit.

Moving his eyes back to the table in front of him, he begins to eat the food in front of him. Which is a few pieces of toast, some sausage, bacon and a large pile of scrambled eggs, just as Hermione walks into the Great Hall, hair pulled into pony tail on the crown of her head.

5b.

Draco was never one to worry about where he should sit and who he would be sitting with, and his time at Hogwarts, both during classes and during meal times in the Great Hall, was no different. He never had to worry as his 'friends' seemed to do everything that he did the time that he did it, so, when ever he woke up either Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle would wake up within five minutes of him, without fault, and he was guarantied someone to sit with during breakfast until everyone woke up. But not this morning, he had even waited an extra ten minutes after getting ready before he decided to leave and get breakfast himself, not wanting to wait for anyone else any longer.

Not that he had a problem with eating alone, as most of the meals, and the time he spent eating said meals, he had at Malfoy Manor were spent alone, or with someone of the house staff, or even Dobby, before he freed himself, not that he would admit that to anyone though. So, he was fine with eating by himself, it allowed himself some time when he could think without someone asking what they should do every five seconds. He enjoyed being alone, he felt as though he performed his best by himself, such as for school, as it gave him the ability to think without being interrupted and things of that nature.

Though, the one thing he could not stand when he was alone was seeing others together and having a good time, as it made him feel left out, and almost secluded, from what has going on. And this morning was no exception to that, as when he walked in the 'golden trio', or Harry, Ron and Hermione, had already started eating their breakfast and they were all heavily involved in the conversation they were having. So, with having no one to sit with and no one to talk to while he ate his breakfast, he decided that he would stare, though, he hated the word stare, it made him feel like a creep. Not stare, he would look at the 'golden trio' openly, as he nothing else to entertain him, or to pass the time while he waited for his friends to wake up and join him for breakfast.

He, without anyone else in the Great Hall even noticing or batting an eye lash, watched the 'golden trio' have their rather animated conversation until one of his friends, this time it happened to be Pansy Parkinson, came and joined him for breakfast, and that's when he took his first look away from Harry, Ron and Hermione and down at his food that morning, not that he would openly admit that to anyone though.


	6. When Eyes Meet

6a.

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron doing the same. With the year drawing to a close, everyone was itching for summer to begin, no one, other than Hermione, wanting to do their end of year assignments which were due the following week. Harry, unlike Ron, had begun his assignments, though he hadn't gotten far into any of them, just forming a base to work on when, he knew, that he would be finishing them last minute. With what happened at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had felt himself becoming lost, as who he considered his last family member, Sirius, had been killed. He had no hope, or any plans, for the future, and it was really beginning to get to him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asks, noticing that Harry was looking at the opposite wall of the Great Hall with a rather sad, and somewhat lost, expression on his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Harry answers, lying through his teeth, though Hermione seems to buy the lie as she goes back to listening in to the conversation that Ron and Neville are having next to her, only offering Harry a slight smile before she did so.

Harry, without having much else to say, goes back to looking around the Great Hall, eyes pausing on the other students every few seconds before they go roaming around the large room again, as if looking for something entertaining. Looking up at the Professors table, he watches as Professor McGonagall tries to keep up with the lively conversation that Hagrid and Professor Flitwick are having before his eyes move on to look at something else. He looks around again, eyes moving towards the Slytherin table almost out of habit and when his eyes stop moving, he finds himself staring at Draco, but this time Draco is staring back at him.

Feeling his cheeks heat up he looks away, eyes flying back to the food in front of him that he hasn't touched yet, not wanting to look back just to have Draco make fun of him for staring. When he doesn't hear the loud laughing he assumed would come from the Slytherin table he lets out a breath as if to calm himself before he allows himself to look back over at the other boy, who is still staring at him. Before Harry can process what's happening, Draco smiles, or smirks, Harry can't really tell, at him before the Slytherin delves back into the conversation around him, eyes finally looking away from Harry.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he turns and looks back at the Gryffindors sitting around him before he tries to pay attention to the conversation going on around him. Though, both Ron and Hermione noticed who he was looking at, and what Draco did when the two locked eyes, which confused both of them, but neither of them brought it up to Harry, knowing that all it would do was embarrass him rather than give them the answers that they're looking for.

6b.

Draco doesn't waste any time in allowing his eyes to land on the one person that he's looking for, the one person that he 'needs' to see to make the anxious feeling in chest finally dissipate. He's not surprised to see the other boy looking around, as it seemed to be the one thing that he always ended up doing during meal times in the Great Hall rather than focusing on the conversations going on around him. Though, he is surprised when Harry stares at him dead on, and is even more surprised when the other boys cheeks begin to turn a light shade of red before looking away.

Draco, not being one to step down, continues looking at the other wizard, waiting to see if the he would turn around and look at him again. Which, sure enough, he does, and this time Draco smiles, even if it's a small smile, he allows it to rest on his face for a few beats before he diverts his attention to the conversation going on around him, knowing that he had made his point, and that the other boy understood that point.

And so, from that point on, Draco made it almost crucial to wait until Harry looked back at him until he looked away from the boy, always allowing a smile to slip onto his face before he did so. And Harry, after a few days, began doing the same thing without even realizing it until Ron had asked him why he was smiling so much during meals, which caused him to just smile more, as it was something that he had completely to himself. Or something that him and Draco shared without anyone else having to know, or without anyone else pointing out what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! My first ever completed work on this site! Thank you so much for reading, kudosing and commenting! It means the world to me :)


End file.
